1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sanitary napkins and, more particularly, to a multi-pack sanitary napkin container for providing a plurality of differently sized sanitary napkins for use during different periods of the user menstrual cycle.
2. Prior Art
There are various types of feminine sanitary napkins: slims, ultra slims, wings, no wings, regular absorbency, night time absorbency, and heavy flow days and nights. These products are available with different length pads to meet the needs of all women and to provide the right protection for each day of their menstrual cycle. The purchase of so many different types of products is often very expensive, but necessary to allow a woman to cover each of her needs during a menstrual cycle. There is therefore a need for combining several feminine hygiene products into one convenient package, thereby eliminating the need for a user to purchase several absorbency levels of sanitary napkins.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,391 to Kreutz discloses a kit comprised of feminine hygiene products. In particular, this kit may be used as learner kits are disclosed. Such kits preferably include at least an absorbent tampon having an absorbency of less than or equal to about 6 grams according to the syngina test. Also included with the kit is a backup feminine hygiene article such as a pantiliner, sanitary napkin, or absorbent interlabial device. Other optional components such as a mirror, finger cover, glove, lubricant, bonus product, and/or an instruction booklet, may also be included in the kit. Also disclosed are non-absorbent training tampons which may be used to assist a new tampon user in getting the feel for proper tampon insertion technique. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to provide protection for an entire menstrual cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,456 to Brown discloses an absorbent interlabial device worn by female wearers for catamenial purposes, incontinence protection, or both. The absorbent interlabial device includes a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the two. The length of the device is between about 60 mm and about 130 mm. The width is between about 25 mm and about 50 mm. The device has an axis of preferred bending along its longitudinal centerline. When folded along the axis and inserted into the wearer's interlabial space, the topsheet maintains contact with the walls of the wearer's labia. A method of using a system of feminine hygiene products is also disclosed. The system includes the use of an absorbent interlabial device in combination with a sanitary napkin. The absorbent interlabial device of the present invention may also be used in combination with an absorbent tampon. The absorbent interlabial device may be packaged in a common package with a sanitary napkin or a tampon as a feminine hygiene kit. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a user with various products that may be used for varying needs during a single menstrual cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,542 to Lash discloses a package containing absorbent articles having differing absorbent capacities. The package includes at least one first absorbent article with a predetermined absorbent capacity, and at least one second absorbent article with a predetermined absorbent capacity. The absorbent capacity of the second absorbent article is greater than the absorbent capacity of the first absorbent article. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a user a complete array of articles needed for a full menstrual cycle.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a kit that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for providing a plurality of differently sized sanitary napkins for use during different periods of the user menstrual cycle. The kit consists of various types of sanitary napkins such as regular and with wings. The kit would also include panty-liners, intimate wipes, and several pairs of briefs. The main purpose of the kit is to provide a female user with all of the products necessary for one full menstrual cycle. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for use throughout a single menstrual cycle.